


Clean-up Duty

by DarkLord935



Category: Advanced Warfare - Fandom, Call of Duty (Video Games), Exo Zombies
Genre: An-G (Call of Duty), Fandom Blind Friendly, Ficlet, Gen, Gore I guess, Horror, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Khan (Call of Duty) (mentioned), One Shot, Original Zombie Character - Freeform, Pre-Canon, Spooktober, exo zombies - Freeform, no beta we die like oz, sublevel 6, that one lab tech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLord935/pseuds/DarkLord935
Summary: "I saw Atlas' new pet, alright? I watched it eat the face off a lab tech."Or: Oz has to work overtime and witnesses one of Atlas' experiments.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Clean-up Duty

**Author's Note:**

> In which I put off my main fic by writing for Exo Zombies in 2020.

“You picked a bad day to come in sober,” Oz told himself.

It should have been the end of his shift. Oz wished it was. He’d planned to just go home and get wasted again, but no such luck. The guy on the next shift had apparently called in sick, and Oz had been asked (read: ordered) to step in.

This wouldn’t be so bad, if not for the next shift being the damn night shift on Sublevel 6.

Oz fucking hated Sublevel 6. The blood, the smells, the screaming. It reminded him too much of the war. Some of the others, they couldn’t handle it. One of the younger guys quit after his first night. Not that it did him any good. The day after he handed his notice in, he was reported missing. His name had been Deacon Black, according to the news. Atlas denied any involvement, of course. But Oz knew the truth. If you worked for Atlas, you did not simply quit. Not if you knew what was good for you.

So Oz sucked it up and stepped into the elevator. He wanted anything other than to go down there, but he had a job to do.

Jazzy piano music played as the elevator descended. Oz bobbed his head to it. Eventually it came to a stop and the doors slid open with a ping.

A pleasant female voice boomed through the elevator speakers.

_**“You are now arriving on Sublevel 6. Please enjoy your visit.”** _

“You’re a bitch, An-G.”

_**“I like you, too.”** _

He wheeled his mop bucket out into the corridor and began to wash the giant Atlas logo on the floor. No blood today, then. Made a nice change.

A light flickered above his head and Oz mopped faster.

It was uncharacteristically quiet as he moved down the corridor. Normally there would be people working in the labs, but Oz couldn’t see anyone. He squinted through one of the windows. The lights were off in there, although he could just about see someone lying on one of the tables. He didn’t go inside. It would be cleaned by whoever got the day shift. His job was the corridor.

There was a sudden shriek from up ahead and Oz nodded to himself. _There it is._

He dragged the bucket along behind him, one wheel squeaking. As he got closer to the end of the corridor, he could see that the light in the end lab was on.

He tried to focus on cleaning the floor. Christ, he wanted a drink.

He heard a howl of pain and dropped the mop back into the bucket. Might as well see what was going on. He left the bucket where it was and trudged down the corridor. Whoever it was began a prolonged scream and Oz broke into a sprint.

A second voice joined the scream; a wetter, more raspy voice. As Oz drew closer, he began to distinguish words. It sounded like the guy was pleading for his life.

He reached the glass wall of the lab and peered inside.

The man currently screaming in agony and terror was a lab tech. Oz didn’t recognise him. The man on top of him was short and pale, with thin, stringy hair clinging to his neck and shoulders. He was wearing a hospital gown and appeared to be mauling the lab tech to death.

Oz recognised _him_. Good God, did he recognise him. He was what remained of Deacon Black.

The lab tech thrashed on the floor as his face was slowly devoured, making sounds no human should be able to produce. A jet of blood squirted Deacon in the face and Oz watched in sick fascination as he tore out the technician’s throat. The screaming stopped, replaced by a wet smacking sound as he tore strips of flesh from his neck and face.

The lab tech jerked and Oz realised that he was still alive. Deacon seemed to notice too, and sunk his teeth into his neck. The lab tech twitched weakly beneath him as he dug his fingers into the man’s soft flesh and pulled. There was a great crack as his skull left his spine and Deacon tore his head off, splattering globs of flesh against the glass.

A faint cry of distress escaped Oz and Deacon’s head snapped up to look at him.

Oz took a step back and Deacon threw himself at the glass.

His eyes were sunken and hollow and his skin appeared to be rotting. His mouth was smeared with blood and saliva and he was much thinner than Oz remembered, all bones and sinew and darkened veins.

Deacon slammed his face into the glass, spit spraying out from between his teeth. He let out an inhuman shriek and began striking the glass with his fists. There was a snapping sound and a small fracture appeared in the glass. He hit the same spot again and another crack split away from the first.

Oz bolted down the corridor, grabbing the bucket as he ran past. The thing that had once been Deacon continued pounding at the glass.

Oz smacked the elevator button and waited. As soon as the doors opened, he dashed inside, pulling the bucket in after him. Someone else could deal with it.

“An-G, get me the fuck out of here.”

The speakers crackled and the AI’s voice addressed him.

_**“Shall I tell Mr. Khan that you’ve clocked out?** **”** _

“Yes.”

Oz breathed a sigh of relief as the doors closed. The elevator rose towards the surface, towards relative safety.

“Hey, An-G.”

_**“Yes?”** _

“Tell him his new pet’s about to break free.”

The elevator doors opened and Oz stepped out. It was someone else’s problem now.


End file.
